


Embrace

by SparklingDarkAngel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 4, niylarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/SparklingDarkAngel
Summary: Clarke and Niylah embrace for the first time in six years.





	Embrace

The air was tense with the fear of what lay behind the large door in front of her. Clarke found it difficult to breath. Nothing she did could seem to get enough oxygen into her lungs. Her stomach was full of dreadful butterflies as she thought of the worst-case scenario. 

For the first few years, she had been able to keep regular contact with the bunker. She lived for the conversations she had with her mother and Niylah. They served as a reminder of her old life. She introduced them to Madi, the young nightblood she had found. 

Madi had given her much-needed company over the long six years. Eventually, the radio had supposedly died, and Clarke was no longer able to contact her mother or girlfriend. 

Since Bellamy and the others' return, they had been working non-stop to clear the rubble away from the bunker, making it possible for them to come outside. Finally, the last rock had been cleared. 

Clarke approached the door hesitantly. She had never given up hope that her friends were still alive down there, but now she was starting to worry. Holding up her fist, she paused, taking a deep breath. 

"You can do this," Bellamy reassured her. 

Clarke knocked on the door. Then waited. She knocked again, stronger this time. The sound echoed around the small crew. 

Another knock, this one coming from the inside, resounded. Clarke's heart leapt for joy as she knocked again as hard as she could. 

She stood back with her friends and waited. Finally, the door started to open, and strangers started to stream around her. Excited chatter filled the air as the freed grounders looked up to the sky for the first time in six years. 

Clarke held her breath as they passed, waiting for Skaikru. She saw Octavia, queen of the grounders, and smiled widely. Not long ago, she had been the girl under the floor. Now, she stood as leader to 1200 people, all from different clans. 

Then, she saw her mom. With everyone else forgotten, she ran past the crowd and straight towards Abby. 

Their hug was desperate. Abby wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, relieved to see her again. Tears fell from both of their eyes. "I missed you, Mom," Clarke said. 

"I missed you too," Abby replied. "So much."

Clarke pulled away so she could look at her mother's face. She looked so much older than Clarke remembered. The lines around her mouth and eyes were more defined. Clarke was sure she looked older too. Life hadn't been easy for the past six years, trying to survive in a world after Praimfaya with only Madi by her side. 

"Is Niylah safe?" she asked. 

"Yes," Abby responded with a smile and a nod. 

"I need to find her."

Abby smiled again. "Go to her. I'll be waiting."

Clarke scanned the crowd of faces, recognizing Skaikru. She held her breath with anticipation. Niylah appeared by the door, and Clarke couldn't wait a second longer. She ran towards her. As soon as Niylah saw her, her entire face lit up. She smiled brightly, and her eyes shone. She ran towards Clarke to meet her. 

The two embraced like meteors crashing into each other. Their limbs tangled around each other as they held on desperately. "I missed you," Clarke gently breathed out. 

Niylah responded by capturing Clarke's lips with her own. They moved like waves crashing into each other in a desperate dance of need. Clarke tightened her grip around Niylah's back, throwing everything she had into the kiss. Niylah grasped her face gently, stroking her tear-stained cheeks softly. 

When the couple pulled away, both of their eyes shone with tears of joy at finally having the other to hold again. "Clarke," Niylah whispered. "It's really you."

Clarke nodded. "I'm never leaving you again," she promised. 

They hugged each other tightly for the first time in six years. Clarke knew she missed Niylah, but she didn't realize how much until tears started streaming down her face. 

"It's ok," Niylah said. "I'm here. I'm here forever."


End file.
